


Something Built On Hope

by ardentaislinn



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fix-It, Force Sensitivity, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentaislinn/pseuds/ardentaislinn
Summary: Jyn and Cassian are rescued, and now Jyn must find her place in this new world.





	

The sharp edges of the crystal bit into Jyn’s palm. She buried her face deeper into Cassian’s neck, waiting for the end; still hoping for a miracle.

His arms tightened around her, and just for a moment Jyn allowed herself to hope--hope that someone would find and rescue them so that they could explore what was now, without doubt, between them.

The crystal grew hot in her fist, a glow escaping from the cracks in her fingers. She gasped, releasing it. Cassian pulled back, just a little, enough for their gazes to meet.

The wave of destruction was coming ever closer. The sand shifted around them, raising a cloud around them; but it wasn’t from the Death Star. A small ship appeared out of the dust--the cargo door open. Someone was gesturing to them.

“Quickly!” they yelled over the noise of impending destruction.

Jyn and Cassian didn’t pause to think. They picked up and ran--lurched--the few steps it took to reach the ship. Within seconds the cargo door was closed and the ship had leapt into space.

Jyn let out a shaky breath. Her gaze caught on Cassian’s, and he gave her the kind of smile that told her he, too, was surprised but relieved to find that they were saved.

“How did they find us?” he asked. “It was like they knew exactly where we were.”

Jyn glanced down at the crystal still around her neck, no longer hot or glowing.

“I don’t know,” she replied thoughtfully.

\---

The instant they were back at base camp, Jyn and Cassian were pulled in separate directions by the celebrating crowd that had been waiting to greet them. Jyn allowed the congratulations as long as she could stand, but the crowds and the noise was too much. She needed time to think, to process. To grieve.

People had died today--good people. They’d knowingly made the sacrifice, yes, but it didn’t hurt any less. Jyn tried to take comfort in the fact that they hadn’t sacrificed for nothing--the rebels had won the battle, and now had the means to win the war.

Jyn shut herself in the bunk that had been assigned to her. The celebrations continued on apace without her outside, before moving off into another area of the base. The revelers deserved the moment. Their actions today had given these people something they hadn’t had for a long time--hope.

Jyn took a deep breath, and then another. The raging, gnawing feeling of grief and pain lessened as her lungs expanded. Her father, her friends. Gone. Not for nothing, but still leaving her alone. What was she left with now but the same lonely existence she’d lived before. Her purpose had been served. Would there be a place for her now in the alliance? They hadn’t trusted her before, but perhaps she’d proven herself despite disobeying their orders.

Or perhaps not.

The door slid open behind her. Jyn turned, unsurprised to find Cassian there, that soft look of admiration still on his face. Her heart lurched at the sight.

“Shouldn’t you be in medical right now?” she asked, looking him over for signs of his injuries. He hadn’t changed his clothes from their adventures, was still dirty and bloody and the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen.

He shrugged. “They patched me up. Anyone see to you?”

She shook her head. “I’m okay.” She was a little stiff and sore, but she’d survive. She always did.

A particularly raucous cheer went up from a distant part of the base. They both cracked a grin.

“You gave them something to celebrate,” he said, eyes warm.

Jyn stepped forward. “I couldn’t have done it without you. Thank you for believing in me. Nobody has done that in a really long time.”

Cassian moved further into the room. “You believed in me, too. After what I did--”

“You didn’t,” she interrupted him. “You could have, but you didn’t.”

He paused, then gave her a slow smile. “We made a good team.”

They were close now, within touching distance. Jyn couldn’t resist; she lifted a hand to brush it over his stubbled cheek.

“We did,” she whispered in reply. Being part of a team sounded like a revelation to Jyn.

Cassian took another stop, pressing himself against her. Jyn didn’t move away, just cupped his face in her hand.

He leaned down and brushed his lips lightly against hers. She kissed him back more firmly, her hand slipping up to tangle in the hair at the nape of his neck.

His kiss told her what nothing else could: she was a part of something.

Something built on hope.

 


End file.
